Mokuba Plays Matchmaker
by got-lotr
Summary: Seto Kaiba, brings home a girl with auburn hair to the waist. Mokuba becomes evil and plays Matchmaker, but what happens when Joey interferees??A/n And reviews = the last chapter!
1. The Matching

Fate put them together, but a family member doesn't want them to be together.  
  
At First Sight.  
  
The Young CEO walked down the empty streets on a white snowy night. He was going to return from his meeting with another company. As he turned a corner, he noticed a girl; A girl with auburn hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were half closed, as the CEO noticed. She stumbled and fell into the snow. She did not rise. The CEO noticed and went to go find out if she was ok.  
  
'Are you ok?' he shook the girl's shoulders.  
  
There was no response. He put his had onto her forehead. He realized that she had a fever. There was no one around that could help him, after all, who would walk in the snow at this time? The weather reports said that the chances of having a blizzard were high. He picked her up and walked back to Kaiba Corp.  
  
'Mr. Kaiba! Tomorrow you have a meeting-Mr. Kaiba! Who is that girl?' an employee asked.  
  
He replied with a harsh glare that silenced the employee. He went to his room to pick up some things, and he set her down on the couch. As he finished packing, he walked up to the girl, and he realized that she was shivering. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her. He carried her downstairs, and carefully put her inside the limousine that was waiting outside. After that task was done, he slid into the car.  
  
'Let us go to the mansion please.' He said coldly to the driver.  
  
The partition went up, and he looked at the girl. Who was she? He could swear that he had seen her before. He decided to ask her when she woke. He sighed and took out his laptop and continued working on his project. After a minute or two, the driver put down the partition, 'Mr. Kaiba-we are at your residence.'  
  
'Ok,' was the only cold response. He picked the girl up, and carried her into his mansion. When he entered the mansion, he was greeted by his little brother.  
  
'Hi Seto! Who's that girl? Not a girl friend is she?' teased the younger boy.  
  
'No, Mokuba, she isn't, she collapsed on the streets when I was walking back to Kaiba corp.' he replied and he walked into his home.  
  
'What's her name Seto?'  
  
'I don't know-I plan to ask her she wakes up-she's got a high fever.'  
  
'Oh, ok-I'm going to do my homework-call me when she wakes up' he cried behind his shoulder as he bounded into his room.  
  
He grumbled a word and carried her up into one of the spare bedrooms. He laid her on the bed, and put some of his things into his room. He went to the kitchen to get some medicine for her fever, some water, a damp washcloth, and an ice packet. He went back into her room, and wiped her already sweaty face with the washcloth. He placed the ice packet on her forehead, and took out his laptop and continued typing; but he couldn't resist sneaking peeks at her-and he couldn't concentrate on his work. He took another peek, sighed and turned off his laptop. 'What the heck am I doing?' he told himself mentally. As he leaned over to wipe her face again, he couldn't help him self, but he kissed her lightly on the lips. He immediately stopped was he was doing, and drew back. 'What the hell am I doing?' he mentally gave himself a kick in the butt. He turned on the TV, and realized that indeed, the blizzard was going to come in a matter of hours. He cursed; he hated blizzards-they always slowed down everything.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
He turned around and noticed that the girl was awake again. She had emerald green eyes, full of life and vigor.  
  
'Uh, you collapsed in the snow.so I brought you to my home. My name is Kaiba-Seto Kaiba.'  
  
Her eyes widened, 'Seto-Kaiba? The owner of Kaiba Corp?'  
  
He nodded, 'Uh, who are you?'  
  
'I'm Serenity-Serenity Wheeler.'  
  
He was shocked, this girl, was related to-Joey? 'Are you related to Joey Wheeler?'  
  
'Um, yeah-he's my brother.'  
  
'Oh, ok, Oh wait, my brother Mokuba would like to meet you. And-um, there's some water and some medicine for your fever on the table next to you, I'll go call my brother.'  
  
'Ok,'  
  
Seto walked into his brother's room and knocked on the door, 'She's up Mokuba, Her name is Serenity, Wheeler's sister.'  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened, 'Really?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
Mokuba bounded into the room with his big brother.  
  
'Uh, this is my little brother, his name is Mokuba.'  
  
'Hi Mokuba!'  
  
The younger boy started asking a lot of questions.  
  
'Mokuba, calm down, she needs rest! She still has a fever Mokuba.'  
  
'Ok big brother!'  
  
Just then the phone rang. 'Please excuse me,' Seto said. He went over to pick up the phone. 'Kaiba Residence, how may I help you?'  
  
'Hi Kaiba, Um-It's Yugi'  
  
'Oh hi, is something wrong?'  
  
'Joey can't seem to find his little sister Serenity, she's got green eyes, and auburn hair that goes to her waist, have you seen her?'  
  
'Um, She's at my house-'  
  
'What?'  
  
'She's got a high fever, and she collapsed into the snow-she just woke.'  
  
'Oh-ARRAGH! Joey! No, he hasn't done anything!' Yugi cried and Joey wrestled the phone out of Yugi's grasp.  
  
'KAIBA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR OF MY SISTER!'  
  
'I haven't done anything to her, would you like to speak with her?'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'I'll take that as a yes, then Wheeler,' He turned to speak with Serenity, 'you're brother's on the phone Serenity.'  
  
'Ok,' she said as took the phone from him, 'Hello? Joey?'  
  
'Hey sis! Hey, Kaiba hasn't done anything to you has he?'  
  
'Joey! Quit being so over protected! He hasn't done anything!'  
  
'Serenity! This isn't just any guy! This is Kaiba!'  
  
'Yes I know he is, he nicer then you think, at least he didn't leave me in the snow.'  
  
'Hmph. I'm coming right over to get you.'  
  
Serenity could here a faint comment from Yugi, 'But Joey! There's a blizzard outside! You can't just go out now!'  
  
'Hmph. Fine, I'll go pick you up tomorrow, when the blizzard calms down.'  
  
'There's a blizzard?'  
  
'Uh-yeah there's a blizzard.'  
  
'Ok, so you'll pick me up tomorrow morning?'  
  
'Yeah, first thing in the morning.'  
  
'Ok, see you then.'  
  
She hung up on the phone and shook her head, she still felt dizzy. She walked back to the bed and sat on it.  
  
'What did your brother say?'  
  
'He said there's a blizzard outside, and that he would pick me up tomorrow morning. Is that all right with you?'  
  
'That's fine with me. There are too many cursed rooms in this place.'  
  
She choked her reply with giggles-'Oh, I see.'  
  
Seto didn't notice that Mokuba already left the room, because Seto and Serenity were gazing in each other's eyes. It was love-at first sight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh-or it's characters-I own the ideas. 


	2. He Strikes!

The Matchmaker Strikes!  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes for at least 5 minutes, until Seto blinked, 'Oh, uh sorry.' he said with his cheeks turning red.  
  
'It's ok,' she replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba peeked into the room dazed, 'If I didn't know Seto better, I'd think he's fallen in love! Well, heaven knows it's time for him to get a girl friend!' he chucked at the thought.  
  
'Uh, thanks for saving me when I fell into the snow,' her said, cheeks flushing a dark red.  
  
'No problem,' he replied, cheeks turning a even deeper red, 'I didn't recognize you out in the snow, haven't I seen you before?'  
  
'Um, at the tournament you hosted half a year ago.'  
  
'Oh right, no wonder you looked so familiar.'  
  
'Well, there really isn't much of a resemblance between Joey and me, that's probably why you didn't recognize me.'  
  
'You could say that again, you're a lot prettier!'  
  
She blushed again, and she thought, gee, he's kinda cute! He's got those stunning blue eyes. I wonder why Joey says he's this dude that's really rich and a total brat. He's so nice to me! She blinked and saw Seto staring at her again, and she giggled, 'uh.'  
  
'Well, make this your home, I'd chat with you longer but I have work from Kaiba Corp to do, very sorry about that.'  
  
'You don't need to apologize!' she grinned.  
  
'Well, I guess I'd better be off now.' He turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Serenity to the room herself. She sighed, 'Damn he's cute.' Just then Mokuba walked into the room. 'I heard that!'  
  
'Mokuba!' she cried, turning really red, 'You didn't really hear that did you?'  
  
'Hmm, didn't you say that my brother is cute?' he teased her.  
  
'Don't tell him I said that!'  
  
'I won't! Geez, you would make a good girl friend!'  
  
'You're not going to play matchmaker are you?'  
  
'Hmm, I might!'  
  
Meanwhile Seto sat in his room, thinking, 'Damn! What is wrong with me? You couldn't possibly be in love would her Seto? You see girls walking on the streets, walking back and forth staring and giggling at you, What are you doing? She's just another one of them!' He shook his head, 'But what is wrong with me? I felt so nervous and I get butterflies in my stomach when I met her!' He mentally gave himself a kick in the butt again. 'I've never felt like this before!' He sighed again, shook his head and tried to concentrate on his work. His eyes kept wandering to his door, which was open, 'No, No, no, no, No! What am I doing!' He got up and closed the door. He tried again to keep his eyes on the computer, but his eyes just wandered as he sat there idly. He started daydreaming, 'Damn she's so cute! She's got such striking emerald green eyes!' When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head, and gave himself another mental kick in the butt.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba left Serenity's room. Mokuba came up with another one of his evil plans, and he wasn't going to act alone. He was going to get Yugi to help him. Well, after the blizzard left the town. Now, how to play matchmaker? He thought for a moment and grinned, he looked at the time. 'Perfect' he commented. He ran down to set up. Yes, he was going to play the matchmaker. He ran down tot he kitchen-'Cook! I want a meal for two- FANCY food-not the normal stuff and I'll come down to tell you to bring it out-later,'  
  
'Yes, Mr. Kaiba.'  
  
'It's Mokuba!' he screeched and he ran and turned a corner. Now, where were the candlesticks? 'Ah Hah!' he snatched them from their place and started setting out a table, for two. He grinned. 'Being matchmaker is fun!' Hmm.everything was done; all set up and ready to go. Now all he had to do was to get them downstairs and he had to call Yugi. 'I'll call Yugi now,' he decided.  
  
'Hello, Solomon speaking!'  
  
'Hi! This is Mokuba! Is Yugi home?'  
  
'He is, would you like to speak to him?'  
  
'Yes please!'  
  
'Hold on, YUGI! You have a phone call.'  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi Yugi! ^-^!'  
  
'Hey Mokuba, what's up?'  
  
'Before I tell you, answer this question. Is Joey there?'  
  
'Uh, he's in the shower, do you need to speak to him?'  
  
'Nope! Perfect! Just perfect!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'If I didn't know my brother any better, I'm sure that he's fallen in love with Serenity!'  
  
'REALLY?'  
  
'Yep! What's cooler is that I heard Serenity say my brother was cute! I think she digs him too!'  
  
'Whoa.Joey's not gonna be happy is he.'  
  
'Nope! But listen up; let's play matchmaker! ^-^!'  
  
'Swell Idea! When do we start?'  
  
'Now! I just set up a dinner for two-^-^ how about an outing? Ice-skating?'  
  
'Ok! I'll make the plans!'  
  
'All right! Well, I've gotta get them to dinner now.ta ta!'  
  
He went up to Seto's room and knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in!'  
  
'Hey big brother! Dinner's ready!'  
  
'Ok Mokuba! Don't forget to call Serenity, she's our guest today. I'll be right down after this paragraph.'  
  
'Ok! I won't forget!' exclaimed Mokuba. He thought silently, 'Like hell I won't, this is gonna be good.'  
  
He walked to Serenity's room and knocked on the door.  
  
'Hi Serenity!'  
  
'Oh hi!'  
  
'Um, it's dinner time, are you feeling well enough to join us?'  
  
'I'm fine, thanks to your brother.'  
  
'Well then, come with me!' he said while mentally giving himself a pat on the back.  
  
They met Seto when they arrived at the table; Mokuba gestured for them to sit down.  
  
As they sat down, Serenity cried, 'But Mokuba! You forgot to put your plates!'  
  
'Oh no I didn't!' he grinned evil.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard me. Just the two of you!'  
  
The both of them stared at Mokuba and started blushing.  
  
'Mokuba!' they both cried.  
  
'Good Bye for now, enjoy your meal!' With that he bounced off to tell them that they could start serving already.  
  
Meanwhile at the table.they were having butterflies in their stomachs, staring at each other in silence. They broke their gaze when the first plate of food came.  
  
Oh no, he's going to play matchmaker! Thought Serenity and she gave herself a mental slap on her forehead.  
  
'So, um, how's the food?' Seto said awkwardly, Nice move Seto. Real Slick. He gave himself another mental kick to his butt.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here, you know that. 


	3. Charade

Mokuba Plays Matchmaker-Charade  
  
'It's fine, do you guys eat this kind of stuff normally?' she asked, in response to his question. Great Serenity, just Great, how are you going to get his attention?  
  
'Um, no, Mokuba came up with another one of his evil plans again.' He replied. 'Evil? Where did that come from' he mentally commented.  
  
'Oh, I see.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
They stared at each other for a while, and both started blushing. They started eating the food silently, trying to think up of a subject. 'Hmph, what am I going to say? Confess? What am I going to say the great Seto Kaiba loves you or something? Hmph.' He thought while giving another mental kick to his butt. (He has a bad habit, I know) Meanwhile, Serenity was thinking, 'Should I tell him I like him? Or that his little brother Mokuba is playing matchmaker? What should I tell him?' They were so nervous that they were unusually quiet.  
  
'Um.I.have something to tell you,' they both said at once.  
  
'You can go first then, uh.yeah.' Seto said, surprised.  
  
'Um, no you can go first,'  
  
'You can go,'  
  
'Um, fine, uh.'  
  
'What is it?' Serenity asked, curious.  
  
'I-I-I.' Seto! Just say it! Get over with it! You're acting pathetic! He mentally thought as he gave another mental kick to his butt again.  
  
'I-think-I-have-a-crush-on-you!' he said quickly.  
  
She was taken aback, and start blushing. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, 'Me too.'  
  
The both of them blushed a really deep red. 'Really?' he commented.  
  
'Yeah,' she said turned even redder, 'and your brother is trying to play matchmaker.'  
  
'Mokuba? Oh dear, another one of his evil plans.'  
  
'Evil plans?'  
  
'Well, he always comes up with some idea to torture me.'  
  
'I see.why not come up with a plan yourself?' she replied, grinning.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked curiously.  
  
'I mean, because Mokuba probably doesn't think we suspect him playing matchmaker, so, why don't we play along with this little charade?' she said with a twinkle in her eye, 'That way my brother won't suspect us, you know what his reaction would be!'  
  
Seto nodded, he perfectly knew well what would happen if Joey found out. He shuddered. He would have this major tantrum and would even try to hurt him, like he tried to do at Duelist Kingdom. Seto nodded again, 'That's a deal! One last thing.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Um, will you be my girlfriend?'  
  
'Silly! Of course I will! Except we'd better not show it.'  
  
'Right, How stupid of me.'  
  
'So, um, shall we start the charade tomorrow morning? When my brother comes to pick me up?'  
  
'We should, then they won't suspect anything.'  
  
And so the dinner continued, very pleasantly, now that they knew that they were going to go along with the little charade, and that they had confessed to each other. So when the morning came, Joey went straight to the mansion and banged on the door.  
  
'Good Morning Mutt.' Seto growled, trying to keep his temper as he opened the door.  
  
'Hmph, Moneybags, watch your mouth.' Joey growled in return.  
  
'You two! Stop it!' Serenity cried.  
  
'We're leaving now Serenity, I don't want you to be influenced by this moron.' Shooting a death glare look at Seto whom merely ignored it.  
  
'Watch it Mutt, you ought do what you preach.' Seto did another one of his famous smirks and leaned against the door.  
  
'I don't preach.' Joey retorted.  
  
'It sounds as though you do.' Seto replied calmly.  
  
'Hmph.' Joey grabbed Serenity's arm who slapped it away.  
  
'Joey, I know how to take care of myself.'  
  
As they walked away, Serenity gave a wink to Seto, and Seto nodded back.  
  
'What did he do to you Serenity?' demanded Joey as they walked out of Seto's earshot.  
  
'Joey! He hasn't done anything. You should show more respect to people you know. He was very nice to me, not at all like the way you describe him as.'  
  
'You think calling me Mutt is polite? I don't think so. Listen to me Serenity, that person-if he can be considered as a person, he more like a demon, is this moron, who's mean, cruel, and isn't polite!'  
  
'That's what you think. In fact, he was very kind to me for your information. Perhaps it's the way you look at him. You two are very alike.' She retorted back.  
  
'What? I'm not like him! That idiot!' he was practically fuming.  
  
'You are very like him indeed. You just don't notice it.'  
  
'Hmph.' Joey continued muttering something incomprehensible. 'When I get my hands on him, I'll tear him up to pieces!'  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kaiba residence, Seto was trying to fish out answers from Mokuba.  
  
'Mokuba! What was that dinner about? Just tell me!'  
  
'Nope!'  
  
'Please?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Ok, what is it then?'  
  
'You like her don't you!' Mokuba grinned broadly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You do don't you?'  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
'I can see it in your eyes Seto. You dig her.'  
  
'I don't!'  
  
'Admit it Seto!'  
  
'Fine! I do!' he admitted, mentally laughing to himself.  
  
'See! I told you! I was just trying to get the two of you together!'  
  
'What? Mokuba!'  
  
'What? I tried to give you a chance for her to like you!'  
  
'Hmph.' He turned away from his little brother, which walked out the room, while Seto was typing on his laptop. He smiled. Good Job Seto. This is going to be fun. He grinned broadly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Sorry about how long it took me to update! I'm so sorry! My bad! Please Read and Review for me! And please read my other stories! I would really appreciate it. The next chapter should be on soon-hopefully. I do take flames by the way, which explains why they don't like the story. Example: I hate your story! (I do not accept that kind. I accept this kind ( I hated your story because I didn't exactly approve of the idea of Mokuba playing Matchmaker. Oh, and I don't approve of rude comments like You are Gay. It is basically a waste of time to read, and it doesn't encourage anyone. Well, anyway, thank you for reading my story. 


	4. Skating

Mokuba Plays Matchmaker-Disaster Strikes  
  
Seto was on his laptop again, as was grumbling as he was reading his mail, which was stuffed full, as a normal day would be. 'Stupid programmers, must I do all the work. Someone had better' he was interrupted by a phone call.  
  
'Hello, Kaiba Residence, How may I help you.' He grumbled.  
  
'Big Brother! I got it already!' cried Mokuba from the other room.  
  
'Whatever,' He continued grumbling as he slapped the phone down.  
  
'Yugi Called!' Cried Mokuba.  
  
'Oh?' Seto raised his eyebrow. 'What did he say?'  
  
'We're going to an ice rink!' exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
'So? What does that have to do with me?'  
  
'Please? Can't we go?' pleaded Mokuba, He will go, I will make him go.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Yay! I'm going to call Yugi back then.' He cried as he dashed off to find the phone.  
  
Seto smiled broadly, I'm going to get to see Serenity again! That is-if Mokuba really is playing matchmaker-he does play a good one actually-I'll admit. But-now-I haven't skated in years-am I to make a fool of myself? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mokuba bouncing back.  
  
'Ok! We're going for sure now!'  
  
Seto groaned, 'This had better not be another one of those disasters.'  
  
'It won't be. I promise.'  
  
As they arrived at the rink, Seto grumbled as his younger brother forced him to wear ice skates.  
  
'Really Mokuba, I'd rather stay at home working on the computer! I hate ice- skating.' He continued grumbling.  
  
'You're always at home-it's time for you to have fun.'  
  
Seto noticed that Serenity was already there-with Joey. He sneered. As he went on the ice, it felt really wobbly.  
  
'Mokuba, this isn't something a normal CEO does!'  
  
'Well? What can I say? You're not normal!'  
  
Seto continued grumbling, and Serenity and Seto's eyes locked. She nodded and skated around for a little while and purposely slid to fall butt first onto the floor, in front of Seto. Joey was on the other side of the rink, desperately trying to skate to his little sister. Seto stuck out his hand to help her up.  
  
'So we meet again Serenity,' He said, winking.  
  
'It's nice to see you again, what are you doing here?' she asked.  
  
'Oh, Um, Yugi invited Mokuba and he dragged me here.' He said, reaching for her hands.  
  
'Oh, I see, I didn't think I would see you here, I mean, it's not common to see a CEO at a skating rink.'  
  
A thud sounded at their feet. They both looked down, only to find Joey on the floor.  
  
'You let go of my sister!' he retorted, while trying to stand up.  
  
'Nice to see you too mutt.' He blushed while letting go of Serenity's hands.  
  
Joey was just about to land a punch on his cheek as he regained his balance, until Serenity stopped him.  
  
'Joey! I told you to behave that means to Kaiba too. You may be enemies, but I will not allow that.'  
  
As Serenity dragged her brother away, Joey yelled, 'You wait Kaiba, I'll get you soon, I will.'  
  
'What did he say to you?'  
  
'Joey do you just have to bother in with everything. I mean he was just helping me up from the ice!' She retorted.  
  
'What did he say to you?' he demanded. 'I'd like to know-now.'  
  
'He said it was nice to see me again.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'Joey! Why are you being so overprotective of me?'  
  
'I'm your big brother!'  
  
'You're acting like my bodyguard!'  
  
'I don't want you to be influenced by him! I've told you! Stay away from him. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you.'  
  
'I can protect myself, thank you very much. I am no star, and I am not going to be like kidnapped or something!' she stormed off and took of her skates and walked out of the rink.'  
  
'What happened Joey? What's with Serenity?' Yugi asked, innocently. Personally he already knew, he was just doing his job, being Matchmaker's assistant.  
  
'Kaiba. He's done something with her. I will make him pay.' He grumbled and sat down thinking.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto was pulling off his skates.  
  
'Seto! Why are you leaving?'  
  
'Whenever I see that mutt, I can feel the steam in my stomach. I'm going home. Call me, I'll pick you up later.' He walked out of the rink as well, heading for home.  
  
'I've got it!' Joey jumped up and fell back onto the ice, 'Hmph.' He ripped the skate off and chucked it at the wall, while sauntering off.  
  
Serenity never went home, she ran off, to the park to calm down, 'There are just times I would just love to kick his ass.' She continued grumbling.  
  
Seto was at home, mumbling about how pathetic anyone could be. 'If it weren't for Serenity I would have beaten him up.'  
  
Joey was at home, and he opened his sacred treasure box. 'Long time no see.' He took out his pistol, and started cleaning it. 'Kaiba will pay for this, a high price too. A very high price.' He let out an evil sinister laugh. 'You just wait. I'll get you for this.' He finished the wiping and started loading his pistol.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Crimson Blood is shed

Fearing the Worst  
  
Serenity was taking off her shoes, just barely arriving at home, when Joey clamored down the stairs and flung open the door. Serenity noticed that he had his pistol and was already concerned about her brother.  
  
'Joey! What are you doing?' She exclaimed.  
  
'That is none of your business.' He growled slamming the door behind him.  
  
She walked up to her room, and sat there for a couple on minutes. She flopped onto her bed, wondering what Joey was doing. 'He's never taken that out, since he left those gangsters.' She said aloud. It came to her. 'Oh no!' She turned pale, and immediately set out to search for Seto, or her brother. While searching for them, her cell-phone rang, and she picked it up, hands shaking.  
  
'Serenity Speaking.' She said quickly.  
  
'Serenity! Have you seen my brother?' It was Mokuba.  
  
'No, why do you ask?' She asked, already knowing why.  
  
'I called home half an hour ago, so that Seto could pick me up from the rink, he said he was coming right over. But, he isn't here yet!' a worried Mokuba answered  
  
'Traffic, Is that a Possibility?'  
  
'I called his cell-phone, there is no response.'  
  
She took a deep breath, 'I'm afraid Mokuba, we are fearing the worst.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Seto was cornered in a dark alley, at gun point-with Joey holding the gun.  
  
'I told you Kaiba that you would pay.'  
  
'What?' He was confused, 'What have I done to you? Have I done anything to you? Or Serenity?'  
  
'She's got interest in you that's what. I'll ruin that, by killing you.' He said menacingly.  
  
'She's what?'  
  
'You heard, you've been playing with her haven't you. Playing with her heart, you'll shatter it later on for your enjoyment. I know you will. Pure evil, that's what you are. I'll stop you, I will.'  
  
'I never intended to do that!' Seto cried, while thinking 'it's time to confess this is no game.' 'I love her, she's not like you Joey! She's so nice, kind, and understanding!'  
  
'You lie,' he spat, 'You lie. Don't think about escaping my gun this time.'  
  
Serenity was nearing them, as she was on the phone with Mokuba, 'I'm so sorry, I caused this, I'll never forgive myself,' she threw her phone to the cement floor, and her phone shattered to pieces.  
  
'Say good-bye Kaiba, sweet dreams,' he spat, he fired, just as Serenity turned to where they were standing. She heard the echoes of the gunshot as she watched him fall to the floor, in a dead faint, slowly; She watched him collapsed on the ground; she watched his eyes widen in shock as the bullet made contact; she watched crimson blood pool all over from underneath Seto, staining his clothes. She heard his suitcase containing his laptop clatter to the floor. She gasped, and the tears stung her eyes. Her eyes turned to her brother, who was blowing the smoke away from his pistol. Her eyes had flames and she slapped him, with all the strength she could muster, 'You are not Joey, You-You-Monster! You're the monster, not him,' she cried, 'you-you-you lied!' She choked through her tears. She was taking it really hard her idol-her big brother, had just killed the guy she loved?  
  
'No.you don't understand Serenity! He's the evil one.' He replied, dropping the pistol. Obviously he did not intend to have his sister to see the crime that he committed.  
  
'I loved him Joey, and he loved me, He's no demon, no moron, nothing of whatever you call him, You just never gave him a chance,' She turned and ran away, she wanted to be away, from that demon brother of hers, 'I wish I were never related to you,' she cried while running away and buried her face in her hands, 'I wish, I never were.'  
  
He fell to his knees, and the tears welled up in his eyes. What had he done?  
  
Serenity ran, she ran, she ran to the lonely cold street where Seto had found her the day she got her fever. 'It's all my fault, I'll never forgive myself, I never will.' She closed her eyes and the actions of her brother and Seto's death kept repeating itself. 'I'm sorry Seto, This is all my fault,' She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, 'Why you?'  
  
Author's Note: It isn't done yet! Nope! It just isn't. Well any ways-please read and review! ^-^! Thank you very much! 


	6. Don't Leave Me!

'I have decided.' She stood up and started walking in the direction of Kaiba Corp. 'I will be with you soon Seto.' She looked up at the clouds; 'I will be-I promise.' As she walked into the building with the security guards trying to push her out-with no avail.  
  
'Miss! You can't be here!' exclaimed one of guards.  
  
'I'm going to see Seto Kaiba very soon,' she was in a trance-not even caring what the others were doing.  
  
'Miss! Where are you going?' he asked as she pushed open the door to the roof.  
  
'To see Seto Kaiba.'  
  
'His office is over there.'  
  
'Not anymore-'she reached the top and she made her way to the edge of roof. She stood on the top, and looked around, for one last look.  
  
'Oh my god! She's going to suicide!' screamed someone from the bottom of Kaiba Corp.  
  
A crowd appeared at the bottom of Kaiba Corp. She heard a voice.  
  
'Don't do this Serenity!' cried Joey. He'd followed her, to Kaiba Corp.  
  
She turned around and replied coldly, 'And why would you care?'  
  
'Because you are my sister?' Joey replied. 'Just come down please!'  
  
'No. Why the hell would you want to come back for your little sister?'  
  
'Because I loved you Serenity!'  
  
'Speak for yourself demon, what did you do to my Seto! You shot him. I'll see him soon and I'll be happier. I'll be without you.'  
  
Everyone was taken back-someone shot Seto Kaiba? CEO of Kaiba Corp?  
  
Meanwhile the group was watching TV, and Yugi accidentally hit the wrong button.  
  
'Damn it Yugi! What was-' Tristan yelled-stopping when he saw Serenity on top of Kaiba Corp. 'What is she going to do?'  
  
'No-this cannot be-what happened?  
  
'Serenity No! Stay Put!' Joey took a step forward.  
  
'Stay Back Joseph Wheeler-another step and I'll jump right now.' She snapped, turning back to the audience. She looked at the clouds and the buildings, the ocean, the streets. 'I'll see Seto soon, that's all I want to see now. He gave me something that you never did.' She prepared to jump, and she heard a voice.  
  
'It would be foolish to do such a thing.' A dark figure came out from the darkness. His pants were wet with a red substance; his shirt bloody with rips everywhere, and his left hand was holding his right arm.  
  
A deep raspy voice. She gasped, 'I know that voice-it's Seto, he's calling me,' she was just about to jump, when she felt that she was being held back.  
  
'Stop-I want to die-I want to see Seto again!'  
  
'Is it just me, or are your eyes malfunctioning again?' Seto told her, eyes twinkling.  
  
She turned around slowly, 'Seto?'  
  
He nodded. 'That would be me.'  
  
'I-I-I saw what happened! I-I-I thought you were dead!'  
  
'Do I look dead to you?' he asked.  
  
'No-but-why?'  
  
'Your brother didn't kill me, though he nearly did,' he paused as he gave a death glare to Serenity's brother, 'He shot me in the arm,' pausing to take off his trench-coat to show the wound, which was still bleeding, 'I didn't die, I just fell unconscious, you don't wanna know how much it hurt. I remember hearing you crying, I didn't want you to feel any remorse, so I decided to pull myself together, at least to see you again, so when Joey left, I made myself pick myself up, and I tore a piece of cloth off the bottom of my shirt to stop some of the blood flow. I manage to get some Morphine from the first Aid kit of a supermarket. I saw what was going on, on this building, I rushed over as fast as I can, I feared that I would be late.' He told her, and he winced as he moved his hand away from the wound.  
  
The crowd waited anxiously at the bottom of the building, wondering what was going on.  
  
'Seto,' she said softly, as she hugged him, looking at the floor, 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
He bent down, and tilted her head up, 'I should apologize, not you. I'm sorry,'  
  
As they looked in each other's eyes, they leaned in closer for a kiss, their first kiss in front of everyone. They broke away after a minute or two. As the reporters closed in on them, Seto nodded toward the security guards, which cleared a way for them to leave. Seto swept Serenity off her feet, carrying her down the stairs with the crowd wondering what happened.  
  
'I love you Seto, I do,' Serenity whispered, 'I really do.'  
  
'So do I,' he whispered.  
  
'Don't you dare leave me again,'  
  
'I wouldn't think about it.' The door to the elevators opened and soon they went out, with everyone asking them questions.  
  
'What happened Mr. Kaiba?'  
  
'You got shot?'  
  
'Miss! Why did you want to suicide?,'  
  
'What is your relation to Mr. Kaiba?'  
  
They looked at the reporters and answered them with a passionate kiss.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: Finally! I'm done! Hooray! No, of course I'm not going to kill Seto! He's my fave character! Just wanted to add some suspense, that's all! Ok, so my next story will be out soon. ^-^! I know a lot of you wanted this to have some humor, but as I wasn't in a very good mood the last couple of days I decided to some more suspense. ^-^! Don't you just hate me? Should I write a Epilogue? A sequel? Just review your answers please! 


End file.
